


Part 5  “Chasing A Super Natural Being By Two Curious Mortals”

by Violet_libra



Category: Card Captor Sakura, Code Geass, Dn. Angel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5568043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_libra/pseuds/Violet_libra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At last! the two police starts to investigate the crime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part 5  “Chasing A Super Natural Being By Two Curious Mortals”

Part 5 “Chasing A Super Natural Being By Two Curious Mortals”

 

 

Again the two policemen Jeremiah and Clifford start to investigate the mysterious crime. It was extra ordinary so they again cosult a fortune teller. 

Clifford:”Well, I won’t argue with you.” 

Jeremiah:”Com’on! “ We have no time to loose.”

So again they went to her house. Tomoyo saw them and called her aunt. 

Immediately, Mizuki approach them.

“I already know what you came for.” 

“come and I’ll tell you.” 

And the two follow her. Inside her house, she offered them some snacks. 

Then she told them that Dark’s time finally arrive. The two police stare at each other and continue to listen. Then Jeremiah ask her what they should do. 

“No one can stop him.”  
“Except for Light and his wife.”

“Where are they?”

“I sense that the wife’s here.”

“You are right there sir.”

“But she didn’t like to give her son.” 

“ So the only hope is Light.”

“Will he win?”

“That’s why you were here.” 

“To help him.” 

Jeremiah swallow the junk food. Clifford just glanced at him. 

“Hmmm.. you can convince him with another girl.”

Clifford smile at Jeremiah. 

“Hey! don’t smile at me like that.” 

“No not you.”

“ I know you got a lot of girls.”

“Maybe you can select and give one.”

“Dark wouldn’t like an ordinary prostitute.“

“She must be a virgin.”

“Oh! that’s a big problem.”


End file.
